


Fly With the Birds

by SchweetHweat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 30s AU, F/F, brookate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweetHweat/pseuds/SchweetHweat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the weekend after Kate’s 19th birthday and Max was planning to take her and Chloe to the air show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly With the Birds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I’ve ever written. I dunno if it’s good. Brooke is a bit ooc with the non-saltiness, but just you wait. I wrote this in tribute to Chip, or gaymeilingzhou on tumblr. So yeah, leave suggestions and stuffs. I’m sorry if this is anachronistic. I did research and asked my history teacher. It took 4 freaking months to write. Chapter two will be done in 1 day to 7 years. Rated Teen+ because very little cussing.

It was the weekend after Kate’s 19th birthday and Max was planning to take her and Chloe to the air show. They were so excited to go see the jets and biplanes zip through the air and create beautiful photographic shots, for the exception of Chloe who just wanted to eat all of the food.

“I can’t wait to capture all the magnificent aircrafts in the sky”, the brunette said whilst taking out her Kodak portable camera to take photos of the view from their seat in the train. 

A quiet voice spoke up. “They truly are beautiful, especially the plumes of smoke that trail behind.”

“Planes are hella cool and all, but the best thing is the massive amounts of popcorn that we could chuck at people.” A familiar mischievous grin grew on Chloe’s face.

_____

Once they got off the train ride, Max groaned and yawned from the boredom. "Finally! I was about to fall asleep." 

"Hey, hippie, let's go grab the food!" The blunette rolled up the sleeves on her dress shirt and tugged on Max's hand as she started to run to the stands. 

"Ugh, Chlooeee!! You go on Kate, we'll be back!" 

She was lucky enough to find a nice spot in the shade. Not many people were there yet since they were an 45 minutes early, but plenty were at the food stands. 

Twenty minutes passed already and Kate’s friends have still yet to return. The blonde stood up and unwrinkled her pink blouse and frilly skirt. She thought to look around at the hangar where the aircrafts rested. A soft swear rung through the cluttered covering. Softly walking forward, Kate didn’t want to startle the lone pilot. 

“Hello?” _Clang._ The sound echoed much louder than anticipated. “AW, CRAP.” The flyer grabbed foot after dropping the wrench on it.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you, I just heard a noise and-" 

__“No problem, missy.” The pilot faced Kate and stood with great confidence. “The name’s Captain Brooke Scott.” She made handguns and winked at the taller girl._ _

__A crimson blush spread all over Kate’s face. After a few moments of staring down at the other girl’s brown, highlighted hair, round face, and body in the dark green suit, she suddenly remembered that she still hasn’t introduced herself. More heat radiated from her cheeks._ _

__“Uh... My name’s Kate Marsh.” Brooke quickly stuck out her hand with a large grin while Kate shyly reciprocated the gesture._ _

__“Well nice to meet you, Katie. I will be flying this ol’ baby around today. Once I fix the battery, of course. Kinda sucks to have a plane break down last minute.”_ _

__Kate knew that this shouldn't be the first and last time they saw each other, so she thought of an idea. “I could help you, if you want any assistance.”_ _

__“That’d be great.” An even bigger, dorky smile scattered upon the pilot’s face and a small smirk on Kate’s._ _

\----- 

After about 10 minutes alone having random conversations while fixing the engine, another voice rang through. “Kate? Are you in here?” 

Kate walked out of the little nook behind some other planes they were in and saw Max with a worried look on her face while Chloe was sloppily gorging her mouth with the popcorn they bought. “We were looking for you all over the grounds! The show’s starting in a few minutes!” 

“Oh, I was just helping, uhm, Brooke, a captain here.” 

“Howdy.” Brooke said, moving toward where the others were standing. 

"These are my friends. The blue-haired one is Chloe, and the freckled brunette is Max." Out of habit, the captain thrusted out her hand for others to shake, but it was covered in jet oil. 

Quickly drawing back her hand, she wiped it with the towel to her side and down her gray tank top that was uncovered because of the heat. Once it was clean, she once again stuck out her hand. Chloe ate the last bit of popcorn and shook Brooke’s hand, and Max greeted the airwoman with a smile and a wave. 

"Nice meeting you. Chloe and I will be near trees, Kate. Be there shortly." The tall punk saluted the two and left silently, hand in hand with her girlfriend. 

Brooke turned at Kate with a sort of sad and yearning stare. The thought of never seeing Kate again scared her. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. You'll see me in the sky soon." 

Kate looked back down at the shorter girl. _She looks so cute with a little bit of grease on her face. Does she like me? Forgive me, father._

A sudden peck landed on Brooke's cheek making her face as red as her plane and her eyes growing twice the size. The two stood there with a small space between them, both quite in shock. 

_Fuck it._ Brooke thought then stood on the tips of her toes to close the space between them and placed her lips against the blonde. Kate reciprocated back gingerly.

The blonde felt a smile form on her face, then Brooke’s. They pulled away a few seconds later, both blushing at what just happened.

“Wow… that was nice.”

The young pilot smirked and quipped, “I do try.”

“I-I should go see my friends. See you afterwards?”

“Yeah, totally.”

Kate slowly walked out turning back towards Brooke a wave. She spotted Chloe's vibrant hair and walked towards her friends. The world around didn't matter much anymore. 

_Best birthday present ever._


End file.
